


Patch Me Up

by rachelarcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Lives, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Desitel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Kid Balthazar, Kid Samandriel, Love is the thing, M/M, Sabriel Sunday, Sassy Balthazar, Trickster Gabriel, jimmy novak is a dad hes been busy, kinda cute reunion, real busy, there is hope for sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was raised by his mother Rowena, and step-father Benny. After her death, Castiel is forced to face his father, in more ways than one, he also realizes that families aren't just blood relations. He is taken in by the Winchester's and finds the eldest of the house is ... possibly his undoing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patch Me Up

The rain was pouring down when he stepped off the bus. His hair was soaked, and for the millionth time today he had to wonder if he had made the right decision. His tan trench coat was more than soaked, and the shiver that ran down his body made him frown, his piercing blue eyes darted towards the heavens as he heaved an exasperated sigh. He grabbed blindly at his backpack, before tugging it on, and marching forwards, the directions he had written on his hand a lost cause, he eventually settled for a phone booth. He’d spent most of his life, since sixteen, bouncing around, avoiding anything that looked remotely like adulthood, then his mother had called him home to Pontiac, Illinois, and his world had taken a pretty hard blow. His beautiful redheaded mother, who was young, she’d had him at 14, she was barely 37 when her eyes fluttered closed, and her hand slipped from his. Cancer had a strange way of attacking the most beautiful people, from the inside out. She’d written a letter, and he’d gingerly opened it once he’d stopped breaking everything in his childhood home. 

_Cassie,_  
_I don’t know where to start this. I know I raised you and Fergus completely alone, without help. I know you know you have different fathers. Benny, he did the best he could, taking care of you and Fergus, he made us a life when no one else would of. Oh, my sweet boy, I know you're going to be upset - but I think it’s time you know the truth about your real father. His name is Jimmy Novak. He was the most amazing man I had ever met, we fell in love so young, and we made a mistake or two. He wanted to marry me, but his father refused, and when they knew for sure I was pregnant, his father James moved him far away, very far away, to make sure I could never ever find him. I was 14, alone in California, in foster care when you were born. I met Benny while I was working at a coffee shop, doing my best to take care of both of us. He married me before I had a chance to run away, he moved us to Pontiac, I don’t know if you remember that or not. Your father Jimmy came to visit you twice, but each time, I think he scared you, and you ran away from him. I scribbled out the last address I knew for sure he was at, he has younger children. I hope you see him, he has a side of the story too.  
Love always, Mum._

Of course Castiel knew his father’s name, Benny had told it to him when he asked once before. He also knew that his father paid Rowena monthly as if he were charged regular child support. It had taken Jimmy time to locate Rowena once he was 18, and by then she was married to Benny, and he refused to tear Castiel away from the home he knew, and he refused to break up Fergus’s home. After the funeral Castiel and Fergus, who preferred to be called his middle name, Crowley, spent almost two weeks going through things with Benny. In the end, Benny sent both boys away and sobbed alone in the room he had shared with Rowena. 

Ultimately it had been Crowley who had convinced Castiel this was the right thing to do. Little 16 year old Crowley, who preferred to wear black suits, and had an air about him that he was better than the world. Crowley, who had a very close relationship with his father, Castiel’s step-father, who understood that for a long time before him (almost eight years) it had been exclusively the Rowena and Castiel show with the occasional side of Benny. Crowley who pointed out, with a pout, “She wanted you to know him or she wouldn’t have left the information to find him.”

“The address is six years old, Crowley.” Castiel had grumbled.

“It’s still worth a try, I know he hasn’t sent money or tried to contact mum since you were eighteen, but he did give you those plane tickets you never used…” Crowley continued.

“When did you get so smart, Crowley?” Castiel had teased.

“I got smart by looking up to the world's legit best brother.” Crowley teased back.

In the end Castiel had decided to go, hopped the first bus out of Pontiac, and headed for Lawrence, Kansas. On the way he slept mostly, he did occasionally read, mostly from one of the two books he had pack that were his mother’s favorites, both supposedly given to Rowena by Jimmy in the early days. He knew Jimmy was the same age as his mother, the shock his new wife would get when he saw an almost 23 year old on her doorstep. 

He grunted, looking roughly out at the rain as it slammed down on the road, and everything in existence. He grunted again, resting his head against the glass of the phone booth. A pretty girl with brown hair, and shimmering green eyes knocked on the door, she had two children wrapped around her legs, and an umbrella overhead, Castiel opened the door slightly. “You look like you could use a ride, where are you headed?” She asked, softly.

“Lawrence.” He sighed.

“Me too, I’m picking up my brother.” She explained, “Come on, I’ll… you can ride in the back, got a blanket you can warm up with.”

“Why are you helping me?” He asked, cautiously.

“Because someone once told me, you find friends in the worst situations, those are the friend you keep for life.” Castiel paused at that, his mother said that, a lot.

“Where did you learn that saying?” He almost snarled.

“My younger brother’s boyfriend’s father says it.” She grumbled, “Coming or not?” 

“Yeah, let me grab my bag.” Castiel allowed the girl to lead him back to her car, an older model Impala, jet black. Once he was in the backseat, the two kids clambered in. In the front another young boy sat. 

“Be right back.” She winked, and disappeared into the downpour again.

“So, what’s your name?” The boy in the front seat asked, as if this were a normal thing.

“Castiel.” He grunted.

“Oh, uhm, I’m Ben, that’s Elliot, and that’s Lucas, they are twins.” Ben smiled, “Carter is our aunt, the girl who drug you in from the rain.”

“Oh.” Castiel sighed.

“Her brother Sam, our uncle, is coming home from college, for the winter breaks, Gabriel practically lives at our house, that’s his boyfriend…” Ben sighed.

“What about your mom?” Castiel asked.

“Our mom died in a car wreck, her name was Lisa.” The little girl, Elliot spoke.

“I’m sorry, my mom just…” Castiel felt the tears sting his eyes.

“It was a long time ago for us.” Lucas patted Castiel’s hand like it was nothing.

“Carter didn’t want you to get sick, she watched you for a bit, you kind of look like someone we know, and I think she wanted to save you.” Ben continued on.

“Lookie, here she and Sammy come!” Elliot and Lucas cheered.

Sure enough he could make out the woman who had saved him, Carter, she was riding on someone’s back, the man was as big as a moose. “That’s your uncle?” 

“Yeah, Sammy.” Ben nodded, scooting into the middle seat. “He’s huge but a bigger teddy bear than Pooh.” 

A beat later both were climbing into the car. “Hi!” Sam said smiling, as he turned in his seat to look back at the newcomer. “I’m Sam Winchester, sure the kids introduced each other.”

“Shit, I completely forgot, my name’s Carter Winchester.” She waved and smiled, a diamond ring glittering on her hand.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Castiel James MacLeod LaFitte.” 

“That’s a mouthful.” Carter chuckled. “Well, it's much too late to get you into the hotel in town, Ellen’d skin us alive anyway if we woke her at this hour, na, you best sleep on our couch tonight. Dean won’t be back until tomorrow, and Gabby will have cooked for Sammich, so…” 

“I don’t want to be a bother!” Castiel declared.

“No worries, mate.” Sam smiled, “We normally don’t get visitors anyway.”

A look was shared between Carter and Sam, then he reached for the radio. “No dice, Samsquash. You know the rules, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” 

“You sound so much like Dean, Carter…” Sam sighed.

“He did raise us.” Carter chided.

Castiel wondered aloud, “How old is everyone?”

“I’m 20.” Carter offered. “Adam is 14.” She smiled, “He’s our younger brother.”

“I’m 18, I’ll be 19 soon.” Sam said next to her. “Gabe the boy they keep talking about is 16, we’ve been together since he was like… twelve, and jumped on me in a park, smearing chocolate in my hair.”

“I’d forgotten Gabby did that.” She chuckled, “Dean is 27, when he was 18 he took custody of us. He was married, to Lisa, there mom, but she died…”

“I’m nine!” Ben informed the car.  
“We are six.” Lucas and Elliot cheered.

“How old are you?” Carter asked.

“I’ll be 23 on January 1st.” Castiel offered. 

“New Years baby, huh.” Sam laughed. 

“It’s hot, turn down the heat.” Carter ordered.

“I can touch the thermostat but not the radio.” Sam groaned.

“Rules, Sammich.” Carter sneered.

The rest of the drive is contemplative silence. The quote from earlier rattled around in his head, his mother used to tell him that, she had learned it from his father. He wondered if there was something about the quote itself that had stuck with his mom, or if it was when his father had said it. A sad pang hit his heart, he had no clue how they had met.

Arriving at what he presumed the Winchester house, Carter looked around the car, turning the radio down. “Ok, remember Dean - your dad, is still in Sioux Falls getting the last of the things for Bobby’s move down here. Gabriel is inside, he hasn’t seen Sam physically in three months, I suggest we prepare for the worst and hope for the best.”

“What does that mean?” Castiel whispered.

“Gabriel Novak is a bit of a trickster.” Sam chuckled. “I best go in first.”

‘It’s raining, Sammy, we're all going in at once.” Carter rolled her eyes.

Castiel was starting to second guess himself, once out of the car, he realized his only option was to follow the Winchesters, as they made it up the staircase, and into the threshold, the moment the door flew open, glitter shot from everywhere, efficiently coating each member as they shoved their way through. “SAMSQUASH!” Was shouted, and the next thing Castiel knew, he was inadvertently knocked down, his body hitting Carter’s and knocking the younger girl backwards, her body sprawling across the door frame. 

“GABRIEL!” Carter screamed, her growl and anger fell on deaf ears, however, Gabriel was tangled in Sam’s arms, Sam holding the much shorter boy in his arms, as they kissed. Castiel felt a shiver run down his spine, Gabriel was his younger brother. He knew it, felt it. He scrambled to his feet helping Carter up. “Ok.” She grunted, “Thanks, Cassie.” 

He rolled his eyes, why did everyone have to give him a dumb nickname. “I’ll get Cas settled.” Sam said finally. Cas was something he liked though, so he couldn’t be so upset.

“Cas, that’s better than Cassie.” Carter muttered. “Hey, bratz, let’s get you in bed, gotta call your dad.” 

Sam and Gabriel showed Castiel to the living room, then the trio found their way to the kitchen, where Gabriel had made bbq sandwiches, and cupcakes, with some sort of funny icing. Thirty minutes passed before Carter made it down the stairs, instantly she was on the counter, her legs folded in criss-cross-applesauce. She picked up the old rotary phone, and dialed a number. “Hiya Beany.” There was a long pause, “Yeah, Sam made it back ok, listen about that…” She paused again, “Don’t get mad, there was a boy he needed some help, so…” Her face looked angry. “Dean I ain’t stupid.” The next moment she threw back her head in a giggle. “Yeah he is cute.” She laughed. “Nah. I dunno man.” Castiel could feel a blush on his face, “I dunno if he’ll be here when you get back, hold on.” She turned her attention to him then, “Castiel, how long are you in town for…”

“I’m actually looking for someone.” Castiel muttered. “Hoping maybe you guys could help me find him… his name is Jimmy Novak.” 

The room got real quiet, and Gabriel gave him a long hard look. Carter coughed, “Call you back Dean.” She hung up.

“You're the kid he had before.” Gabriel looked him over. “Dad has mentioned you.” 

“He has?” Castiel looked surprised.

“He mentioned… he says…” Gabriel stilled. “He never told us exactly what happened, but that his dad who we don’t see, wouldn’t let him take responsibility. That he had to give up not just you, but the first love of his life, Rowena. That was your mother right?”

Castiel felt the tears on his face. “She died. She wanted me to meet him.” His head hung, and he sobbed.

Carter was on him before he knew what to do. She was straddling him in his chair, hugging him, and holding him. “Our mom and dad died. Mine, Sam, Dean, and Adam’s. You have not met Adam, he’s at Gabe’s house with Balti.” She paused. “Housefire.” 

He had no clue how long he cried, how long the strange woman held him. He did realize he hadn’t gone about this the right way. He felt another set of arms on him, and picked his head up, just long enough to see Gabriel looking down at him, his face was suddenly in Castiel’s neck, and he whispered low, “Our mother is dead, too. She killed herself, when she found out.”

Castiel didn’t know what that meant, but once he calmed down enough, he looked at Gabriel. “Do I have more siblings?”

“A lot more.” Carter laughed, “My boyfriend for one.” She chuckled. “Lucifer Novak, he’s 17.”

“He’s the oldest of us, he’s a twin to Michael.” Gabriel offered. “I guess you're the oldest.” Then he smiled faintly, his arms still around Castiel. “Then there is Balthazar and Bartholomew, they are twins - 15. Adam is their best friend. Then Samandriel but we call him Alfie, who is 12, Hannah is 10, and Hael is six.” 

“Whoa, I never… I have one brother, we share a mom, his names Fergus, but we call him Crowley.” Castiel chuckled. “Gabriel, I shouldn’t have sprung that on you.”

“No, dude, it’s cool. Uhm, just heads up, our dad is gay…” Gabriel ruffled Castiel’s hair. “He’s sort of the reason their uncle is moving down here.” 

“Bobby’s more like an unofficial guardian, he was our dad’s best friend.” Carter blushed, realizing she was still on Castiel’s lap, she steadied herself, and moved away.

“We sort of fell in with the Novak’s, because Jimmy helped Dean get custody of us, when our parents died.” Sam explained. “He’s a lawyer. The reason Carter helped you in the first place is that you looked so much like Jimmy.” 

“Oh. I don’t know what he looks like. Is that why your mom…” His voice trailed off.

Gabriel nodded slowly, “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel offered his younger brother a half hug.

“What happened to Rowena?” Gabriel asked softly. For a moment he glared, he didn’t know if he liked the fact that the Novak children apparently knew his mother’s name, but he knew none of theirs.

“Cancer.” Castiel muttered.

“Well, it’s been a long ass night, so… It wouldn’t hurt to get some sleep.” Carter gruffed. 

After everyone was settled into bed, or in Castiel’s case the couch. He heard the low tones of Carter, talking with Dean in the kitchen, “Yeah, no, he could be Jimmy’s twin. Dean…” Her voice trailed off. “No, I’m going to help him, and you are too. Gabriel is going home in the morning… he will probably bring Jimmy and the kids back with him at some point, but I'm going to settle Cas into the spare room.” Another long pause, “Listen here, asshole, you're gone more than your home, I have raised your kids as much as you have since Lisa died, now damnit you're doing this for me…” Again she snarled, “It has nothing to do with that… Dean… Dean William Winchester, don’t you fucking start.” 

Castiel shivered, not sure what he was hearing. When he heard the slam of the phone receiver he pretended to be asleep as she walked through the living room. Sam met her on the steps, “How’d he take it.”

“Better than when Gabriel declared he was moving in.” Carter laughed darkly.

“Sweetheart, Dean’s Dean. You and him are pretty much our parents, and have been for forever.” Sam paused, “It sucks, what Cas is going through, and sure we helped Jimmy and them, but…”

“But how do I know we can help Cas?” Carter asked softly.

“Yeah, sissy.” Sam hummed.

“Let’s just say I doubt we can, that it’ll be Dean who helps, and Castiel who might bring our Dean back to us.” He heard the steps as they moved up the stairs. Castiel was unsure about how he felt about the evening. It was strange to say the least. 

First thing in the morning, he woke with a start, figuring out where he was, he jolted and headed to the kitchen, to call home. “Hey Benny, hows things?” Benny droned on about the everyday things back in Pontiac. “Can I talk to Crowley?” 

The next thing he knew, “Hey, feathered ass, what's up?”

“Crowley, I have more brothers and sisters.” He muttered. “I met one, they all have angel names like me.”

“That’s cool, brother, listen, dad ain’t so hot, think maybe I can join you once you figure out what your doing?” Crowley asked, softly.

“What do you mean he’s not well, he just… he lied to me.” Castiel frowned.

“Dude, you’ve been gone four months. He pulled me out of school, and his homeschooling me, he drinks and… I’m worried, ok.” Crowley sounded so broken.

“Listen, let me meet Jimmy, then I’ll come for you, ok.” Castiel frowned, he’d lost track of time, of how much time he wasted deciding to come here. 

When he hung up the phone, Carter was beside him, he jumped. “What’s wrong Cas?”

“My brother, he… uh, Crowley says our father isn’t well.” Castiel looked away. 

“Do you need to go back?” Carter asked, curious.

“No, I think I’m gonna ask dad if he can come here, it’s nice here.” Castiel sighed.

“You know, you can stay as long as you want. Dean might be an ass about it, but he will get over it.” She muttered. 

“You sure?” Castiel asked.

“You heard last night, huh?” She laughed. “Sam says we argue like we are married. I uhm, I got my GED when Lisa died, took over taking care of the kids.” She sighed. “It’s sort of my role, ya know. I met Lucifer though Gabe and Sam…” She paused, “Listen, Cas no one's going to make you do anything you don’t wanna do.” She handed him a cup of coffee.

Gabriel was the next person who wandered into the kitchen. Carter who was sitting on the island, handed him a cup of coffee that looked like more honey and sugar than coffee. “It’s Saturday, why are we awake.” 

“Because, today is the day we have to go get Thanksgiving and Christmas shit.” Sam muttered, his boxers low on his hips, bare feet padding along the hardwood. 

“Coffee, black like your soul.” Carter handed him a cup.

The trio of kids emerged next, bed headed, Elliot with a big blue t-shirt on, that had Led Zepplin on it, her reddish brown hair all over the place. “Made eggs, and bacon, was waiting on you monsters to wake up.” 

Carter served the food, then returned to her perch on the counter, glass of orange juice in hands, and a smile on her lips. Castiel wondered why she didn’t drink any coffee, but he’d ask later. The diamond ring glinted on her finger. “Mhm, Gabby are you going home today?”

“No, I live here.” He offered to Castiel. “I uhm, I won’t mention you to dad until you're ready, I’m going to be babysitting the kids while Carter and Sam pick up Adam and shop for the holidays. Your welcome to stay with me, or go with them.” 

“I think… I think I’ll do this like a bandaid.” Castiel mused, “You know just rip it off.”

Carter snorted. “In that case, you can use the Jeep out front, it’s mine, so, uhm, you probably wanna go over after we get Adam. I’ll let Jim know someone is stopping by in my Jeep.”

-/-

Carter looked warm, and Jimmy was pleased to see his future daughter in law with a big grin. “What’s got you so happy, ladybug?”

“Not much, Adam, scoot on out to the car. Sam is home, ya know, excited. Listen, my Jeep’ll be by later.” She hugged Jimmy. “Don’t uh… be alarmed, he’s pretty nice.”

Jimmy understood the implications, he had spoken with Carter more than once about his eldest, Castiel, who he never had met, but he wanted desperately to. She was pregnant herself, not that many people knew. Dean certainly did, and that’s why he was so huffy. Lucifer was down the stairs and smiling widely at her, “Hey love.”

“Morning, Luce.” She kissed him and smiled at Jimmy.

“Can the kids head to your house?” Jimmy asked softly.

“Sure, get Michael and Luce to drive them over, we… uhm will see you later right?” She asked, “Bobby and Dean will be home around seven.”

“If all goes well, yeah.” Jimmy smiled softly at her, “Carter, how’d he end up with you?”

“Bus station, he can explain.” She winked, then headed out, casting Lucifer a smile.

-/-

Once Cas was clear on instructions to the house, she phoned and had Jimmy send the kids onto the Winchester house. Castiel sat in the jeep in front of the yellow two story for a long time, breathing through his nose and trying to calm down. He wanted nothing more than to bolt, but he’d be damned if Carter hadn’t expected that. Earlier she’d whispered, “Take as long as you want, Cas, he’ll understand.” 

When he found his feet carrying him to the front door, he shivered, it wasn’t exceptionally cold. He knocked on the door, and a beat later a man with his face and disheveled hair opened it. “Come in.” The man whispered, low, tears starting in his eyes.

“Jimmy?” Castiel felt it was irrelevant to ask, everything he’d wanted to shout or scream at this man was gone. He looked frail, sickly.

“Yeah, Castiel?” He asked as he opened the door wider. Castiel slipped in, nodding. “You must have a thousand questions.” He smiled the best he could.

“Nah, not really.” Castiel chuckled.

“I’d like to tell you my part of the story, if that's ok?” Castiel’s eyes danced around the house - pictures littered the wall, group shots, and one of him. Jimmy noticed his eyes lingering on it, “Your momma sent me that the day you graduated. She thought I should know you were well. I wanted to keep sending money, but Row and Benny said you’d taken off.”

“Tell me, about her, about… it all.” Castiel demanded.

Jimmy led him to the living room, and motioned for him to sit down next to him. “I met Rowena when I was… eleven, she was ten. We stayed friends, through most of middle school. We’d just turned 15 and 14 respectively when I asked her out. She was my world, Castiel, she… she made me feel normal, all my life I’d been told I was wrong. Growing up in the seventies and knowing that you were gay… it wasn’t easy.” Jimmy wrung his hands, “I figure Gabe told you that.” Castiel nodded. “Rowena made me… she was the first woman I ever liked as more than a friend.” He paused, “We fell hard and quick, and your name was a joke I made in passing. Rowena and I met on a Thursday, so I joked once we should name our first son after the angel of Thursday. Castiel.”

“She once told me, you named me.” Castiel offered.

“I… I never expected her to call you, that…” Jimmy wrung his hands. “I wanted to marry her, I was ready to, when I found out about you, but my dad… he… James was a nasty fellow. He was a preacher, and… he thought I was sick, Castiel, you thought he would be proud of me, but… he thought Rowena was a witch, that she had ensnared me somehow. He moved me all the way here. I memorized her address, and snuck her letters.”

“Why didn’t you come back?”

“I did, twice, I went to Stanford.” He explained, “Stopped into check on you and your mom, before Benny was around all the time, you were afraid of me, it broke me, and I couldn’t come anymore. I… I was a coward.” He paused. “I… I kept sending money, even called Rowena and Benny to congratulate them. How is Fergus?”

“He’s… he’s doing ok, Benny not so good. You knew mom passed?”

“I did, I called Benny to check on you. I might not have been brave enough to face you, Castiel, but you were never far from my thoughts. My wife, Claire, was always angry, she said she hated playing second fiddle to a little boy I’d never even spoken to. When you disappeared after high school, your mother asked me for help, she’d found out she was sick, I paid for the chemo as long as she wanted it.” He paused, “Benny doesn’t know that.”

“Mom had mentioned you were helping some.” 

“I… I should have came back, Castiel.” Jimmy wrung his hands.

“No, it’s ok, it took me a little over five years to knock on your door. I came here after high school, stood outside you door, saw Claire, bolted… I couldn’t, guess we're both cowards.” Castiel frowned.

“Are you going to be around?” Jimmy asked, “I’d like to get to know you.”

“The Winchester woman wants to keep me around.” Castiel laughed.

“She’s a hell of a woman, she’s marrying Lucifer in the summer. He’s your brother, would you like me to show you, names to faces?” Jimmy asked, excitedly reaching for a photo album.

“I think I’d love that, actually.” Castiel smiled, warmly. “She’s pregnant, right, that’s why she drinks orange juice while everyone else drinks coffee, why Sam is protective of her, why Dean is worried about her?”

“You haven’t met Dean yet.” Jimmy sighed, “You’ll either love him or fear him, there is no two ways between.” Jimmy paused, “Carter is going to face his wrath, too, for giving you their parent’s old room. But, I imagine she’ll win like she always does.” Jimmy frowned.

“Your with their Uncle? Romantically?” Castiel asked.

“Oh, uhm, Bobby. Yeah, he’s a man's man. He’s actually moving in. Which is why he and Dean have been away, moving all the stuff from his salvage yard in Sioux Falls to here, where Dean, Carter, and him have opened a garage.” Jimmy explained. “We met each other at a fourth of July party three years ago, hosted by the Winchesters, when Mary and John died, and Dean fought to keep his younger sister and brothers with him, I was the lawyer who helped with that, Bobby was so thankful…”

“That’s cool, Jimmy.” Castiel smiled. “I was kind of hoping you could help me, get custody of Crowley, I’m worried that Benny is…” He didn’t need to go on, Jimmy nodded. “You know about his drinking?”

“Your mum might have mentioned it.” Jimmy explained. 

“So… you’ll help?” Castiel asked.

“Of course, family doesn’t end in blood, Castiel, if you love Crowley, the Winchester’s will and I will.” Castiel didn’t know exactly what to make of that, but he also knew that facing his father hadn’t broken him more, it had healed a piece that he didn’t realize was broken. Maybe he’d patched some hole he had.

-/-

Jimmy rode with Castiel back to the Winchester house. “Oh, good, Dean and Bobby are home.” He motioned to the two U-hauls with cars behind them. 

Before Castiel could react two things happened, his biological father bounded from the car, two men he’d never met before made their way towards the Jeep. Carter tugging madly at one’s arm. Dean. This was Dean. Dean was beautiful, he had the sharpest green eyes Castiel had ever seen, tan skin and sandy brown hair. “Castiel.” His voice made Cas jump. “You gonna be staying around, you best introduce yourself to me.”

Castiel flung himself from the Jeep. “I’m Castiel.” He offered his hand to Dean, who studies him for a minute, then catches him off guard, by dragging him into a hug.

“Dean Winchester, any kid of Jim’s is a kid of ours.” Castiel hugged back slowly. 

“Thanks?” Castiel stiffened, Carter was rolling her eyes. Behind her, an older man in his forties or fifties, had slung and arm around Jimmy’s shoulders. “Bobby? Nice to meet you.” He smiled as warmly as he could.

When Castiel left Illinois, he never expected to find a strange rag tag family, well actually three families, that were sort of strung together with love. “Nice to meet you, Castiel.” Bobby smiled, “Your dad here has told me everything he knew about you, all his kids know about you.”

“Is Charlie coming to dinner?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, Pastor, her and Dot.” Carter smiled.

“Pastor?” Castiel asked.

“They call me that because I brought religion to the heathen Winchesters.” Jimmy laughed, his whole face lighting up. “Ah, here they come. Both work for Dean and Bobby. Dorothy is a mechanic, and Charlie runs the front desk. Carter here is a muffler queen, and a painter.” 

“Cool.” Castiel smiled.

“Kevin and his mom are coming too.” Gabriel shouted from the second story window. 

“Why?” Carter shouted back.

“You know Linda, she thinks she’d make a great Mrs. Winchester to Dean.” Sam stood next to Gabriel also out the window, at least his torso was.

“She’s the same age as our mom.” Dean cried out, shaking his fist at the pair.

Suddenly the front door burst open, and two boys shimmied out. “Michael and Lucifer.” Dean whispered to Castiel, “They are next after you.” 

Lucifer had Carter in his arms and was kissing her forehead. “Hi brother.” The twins said in unison. “Meg’s coming over, you know her and Michael are a thing.”

“Can we never have a simple dinner?” Bobby grunted.

“Doubtful.” Jimmy sighed.

“Well, at least Castiel can get a taste for everything before he goes after his brother.” Carter grinned. 

Castiel only nodded, and soon found himself wedged around the small table with literally a horde of people he had just met. Dean every now and then, interjected some interesting fact about a member. Jimmy would lean in and explain a family joke if it was something that everyone laughed at. There wasn’t enough chairs to go around, so Gabriel sat on Sam’s lap, Carter in Lucifer's, Meg in Michael’s, Charlie and Dorothy mashed into a chair together. Adam balanced on Balthazar and Bartholomew. Ben and Samandriel were together in one seat. Elliot had Hael in the seat with her, Lucas was in Dean’s lap. Kevin Tram and his mother were sharing a seat. Jimmy, Cas, and Bobby were the only ones not double chaired. 

“How often does this happen?” Castiel almost shouted.

“Almost every Friday!” A new woman called from the doorway. “Started without us, huh?”

“That’s Ellen and Jo Harville. Ellen is our aunt.” Dean whispered to Castiel. Ellen instantly drug up a chair, and Jo sank down onto her mom’s lap. “Jo is thirteen.”

“Wow. So many people.” Cas whispered, he’d never met anyone quite like those around.

“You must be Castiel, Jimmy told me about you.” Ellen smiled. “At least what he knew.”

“Your pretty.” Jo giggled, running her fingers over Castiel’s arm. He recoiled slightly, and the room around him laughed. 

“Hands off!” Carter growled, holding her fork up menicingly. “He’s spoken for! He’s my back up plan!” The crowed laughed again. “Seriously. Now that everyone is here, we’ve picked a date!”

Lucifer grinned, “We’ve decided on Christmas. If everyone can be here, like normal. I turn 18, well Michael and I both do, so…” He grinned.

There was a murmur around the table, at the end of which, everyone agreed to be there for Christmas. Castiel was caught off guard by Dean leaning into his space, “I can ride with you to get your brother.” 

“Why would you do that?” Castiel asked cautiously.

“Yeah, I would. Carter seems to think your going to fix me, and me you. Might as well see if she’s right. Plus, you don’t have a car.” Dean explained. Castiel honeslty couldn’t see the flaw in that logic, so he finally just nodded. “We can leave in the morning.”

“But, you just got back.” Castiel whispered.

“I… Carter’s right.” Dean whispered. “I run from the truth, a lot.”

“What does that mean?” Castiel whispered back.

“Means I’ve been hiding how I feel about things for a long time, wanna talk to someone about them, and you… you look like the right person, knew it the moment I saw you.” Dean grinned even wider when Castiel blushed.

“DEAN!” Carter nearly shouted. Dean’s head jerked up. “I asked when you planned on disappearing again.”

“Tomorrow, going to take Cas to get his kid brother. Jimmy think you could get a petition for custody drawn up by then.” Dean muttered.

“Already got one, Castiel and I talked about it…” Jimmy reached into his front shirt pocket and produced a envelope. “I doubt Benny will fight it though, Rowena always knew if, when something happened to her, Cas would take care of Crowley.”

“He’s a real winner.” Cas muttered. “Crowley, he’ll probably make you all angry in at least a couple hours of meeting him.” Cas laughed.

“Sounds like Chuck.” Carter giggled.

“Whose Chuck?” Castiel asked.

“My fiance.” Ellen laughed. “He’s Jo’s father, we’ve been married three times, divorced three, gonna try for four and four, we like a perfect record.” Everyone laughed at that.


End file.
